Standing in the Dark
by ReadWriteFangirl
Summary: She wanted her back, losing her again wasn't an option. Lying there, with her fingers running through chocolate locks, that's how she wanted her life to be. It was amazing, because so many years ago, she had just been standing in the dark, watching from the window. [Mitchsen AU]
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _Hello, I have a few chapters of this planned, thus meaning updates will hopefully be swift. **

* * *

_She was perfect. Not perfect as in "you're turning me on," perfect. But perfect as in, "you could trample me in __Christian Louboutin heels and I would fucking pay you," perfect. That just goes to show how fucking deep into the love hole the small DJ was at that precise moment in time. She wouldn't admit it. Never in a state of intoxication or while riding a high would she admit the fact she actually had a heart, because - let's face it - Aubrey Posen would never let her live it down. She wasn't a coward, a field mouse hiding from an owl, she was too proud. Even if she did admit it, there was no time left to even act on her feelings, it was graduation in two weeks; they'd all go their separate ways and potentially never speak again - unless Amy made another group chat._

_"Beca! Come on, this is their last time here, let's make the most of it." Jesse appeared beside her in the garden, a cup of beer in his hand. "You're blurry." The Treble's captain was leaning against the doorframe of the French doors that led into the Bella's house. Beca simply nodded before walking past the Treble and finding a free chair as far away from the drunk mosh pit that had formed in the middle of the main living room._

_Running a hand through her hair, Beca looked at the dense crowd of drunken bodies. Amy, Lily and Cynthia Rose were doing an expressive dance, Stacie had some guy's face in her breasts, Ashley and Jessica had left before 11pm and Denise was chatting up some girls in a corner. Beca glanced around the room, a pang of worry erupting in her chest. Her co-captains were nowhere to be seen. As her ocean blue eyes darted back and forth between bodies and faces, she eventually locked onto a head of blonde hair in the corner of the room, dancing with the one person at the party who couldn't handle their alcohol; Jesse._

_She wasn't jealous, Aubrey was a free person, Aubrey was an independent 21st century woman, Aubrey Rosemary Posen was the toughest person Beca knew, she was - despite being a bitch - one of Beca's closest friends, although she wouldn't dare admit it. The thing that struck her then was the thought of, "I don't even know if that's Aubrey, why am I making assumptions that it's Aubrey?" The senior shook her head before downing the rest of her cup and slamming it onto the coffee table that stood beside her. The taste of 'Amy's Saturday Wake Up' was strong in her mouth, resulting in her pouring a glass of water with shaky hands._

_She hadn't even noticed that the glass was overflowing until she felt a jolt against her shoulder, the glass beaker falling into the washing up bowl and settling there, the contents surging out._

_"Sorry," the body began washing some spilt alcohol off themselves. Their hands were moved into the sink, but their long, slim arms were encircling the smaller girl's neck. Beca swallowed, not being used to such events, especially when that person is hammered and has no clue what they're doing. "Thanks, come on J."_

_Jesse's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning when he realised that Santa had come. "I have a nickname!" He let his companion drag him towards the stairs of the house before yelling, "I am the king of campus!"_

* * *

"That'll be $4.75 please," Beca looked at the mother who was fumbling around in her purse whilst her children swung from the end of the checkout. She tapped her nails on the metal that covered the money compartment, getting more and more impatient with every second that ticked by. Once the woman had handed over a ten dollar bill, the brunette went about getting her $5.25 change, "thank you for shopping at Walmart." She gave the woman her receipt and change and smiled tightly as she walked off. Beca looked around before putting the 'Checkout Closed' sign on the conveyor belt before standing up and walking towards the break room with a bottle of water.

"Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium..." The petite woman sat down on one of the worn out couches that ran around the edge of the rectangular room. She checked the time on her phone, a picture of her and Aubrey hugging dominated the lock-screen. Sighing, Beca sent a text to her only remaining ex-Bella friend - Chloe.

**[12:45] - Hey, heard anything from our favourite friend...?**

She sipped from her bottle until the sound of her message alert echoed through the room.

**[12:46] Red - Nope, it's been two years Beca, maybe we should give up**.

Chloe never gave in, she was always the light at the end of the tunnel. That same tunnel now looking dark and grey. Beca finished the dribbles of water that were clinging to the bottom of her bottle before replying.

**[12:47] - But she's your best friend, we can't give up now.**

The reply was almost immediate, seeing like the redhead had been typing it for a while.

**[12:47] Red - She's gone. Maybe it's time we realised that and actually did something with our lives. Let's face it Becs, if she even gave two shits about us, or about our friendship, she would be here. She wouldn't be on the other side of the bloody country going God-knows-what. She would be here, being our friend. She's moved on and you need to understand that; I don't give a fuck how you felt two years ago, she's Aubrey and you're Beca. People like Aubrey don't wait for people like Beca. Juliet didn't wait for Romeo. It's life, move on.**

The redhead's force made Beca recoil, the brunette silently pulling her legs to her chest and holding them dear. Aubrey wasn't like that, Aubrey wasn't the kind of person to just abandon her best friends. The blonde was a good person, but at that moment of time, Beca really found it hard to keep believing that.

"_Beca, thank you, for everything." Beca was pulled into a tight embrace by the taller woman, "I hope you make it in Los Angeles, I'll try and visit."_

Casting her mind back to that day, that moment, Beca felt nothing but anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't made it in L.A, she worked in Walmart, deal with it. The fact that made her even angrier was the realisation that Aubrey never visited, she never text, never phoned. It was as if the pure fact that she had escaped Barden was enough to allow her to not even contact anyone, not even tell them if she arrived at the airport safely.

"Yo Becs, break's over." Beca hated her colleague, not only did the woman look similar to Aubrey from the nose upwards - Aubrey would forever have the most perfect teeth in existence, but she had the exact same first impression as the uptight blonde had taken so long ago.

**[12:52] Red - Becs, check instagram, now.**

"I know, I know," Beca slid her phone back into her pocket, ignoring the latest text from Chloe, "I'm coming." She stalked past the blonde, making her way through the aisles to the checkout she was assigned to for the day. Sighing, the small brunette slid back onto the chair behind the till, her chocolate brown locks resting on her shoulder as she re-tied her ponytail.

_**[12:57] Unknown Number - I'm in town, meet me at Club Aussie tonight? It's been a long time, midget.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello, yes, I quoted a Jake Miller song. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed, y'all keep me going.**

* * *

She was still staring at the text, attempting to reply. Every combination of words she'd tried sounded wrong, seemed too upfront or too laid back. A hand ran through chocolate locks as Beca flopped onto her double bed.

**[17:30] - What time are you thinking about, Blondie?**

Before she could query her choice, the petite brunette pressed the blue '_send_' button, watching as the word _delivered_ popped up below her message. She looked over at her desk, an out-dated MacBook sitting on the glass top. She could hear Chloe making a start on dinner, cuss words loud and sharp.

_**[17:32] Unknown Number - I don't know, 20:30 ish? Who said I was a blonde anyway?**_

"Smart ass," Beca muttered as she tapped out a reply.

**[17:32] - You're such a smart ass. See you at eight, no more texting.**

The brunette stood up, making her way from her room to the kitchen. A smile tugged at the edges of her lips as she witnessed Chloe attempting to make a pie. The redhead was attempting to roll out shortcrust pastry; flour was mixed in with her auburn hair and her red blouse was almost white.

"I'm heading out tonight," the brunette opened a draw and pulled out a Indian takeaway menu, "Korma?"

Chloe had her tongue stuck out as she concentrated on placing the pastry top on the chicken pie, "I'm making pie."

Beca had already pressed speed-dial 2, ordering food from their regular Indian place.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her flatmate. "Who are you meeting?"

Beca shook her head as she concentrated on what the person at the other end of the line was saying. The redhead sighed, Beca was more closed off than ever, blocking out everyone who she felt could betray her. The redhead continued her pie making by sliding the chicken disaster into the oven.

The brunette hung up the phone and proceeded to get plates out of the cupboard, "old friend. Not blonde though."

Chloe's eyebrows knitted together as she tried to work out who the younger woman could be meeting, "who is it?"

"Secret."

_**[17:40] Unknown Number - I'm allowed, aren't I? Last time I checked you loved me.**_

* * *

Beca ran a hand through her hair, presenting her ID to the bouncer outside Club Aussie. The broad man glanced at it and nodded, allowing the vertically challenged ex-DJ inside the building. When she first looked around, Beca couldn't see any distinct features on anyone whilst her eyes adjusted to the light.

The music was loud, the drinks were being poured, and the small brunette couldn't even buy a drink at the bar without having to prove her age, twice. She sipped the Malibu &amp; Coke and looked across the dance floor.

"Nope," Beca ran a hand through her hair and put her glass back on the bar-top. "Why would she be here?" The woman's eyes trailed across the edge of the room where she noticed a spiral staircase. She turned to the bartender, "what's upstairs?"

The college student shrugged as he poured some shots, "just the VIP area, this is one I the hottest spots for celeb parties. Good luck getting in."

The brunette rolled her eyes at the boy's attitude towards her before she hopped of the bar stool and made her way towards the stairs.

_**[20:55] Unknown Number - Come upstairs, we're all here. **_

Beca raised an eyebrow at the text, "everyone?" She glanced at the bartender, who was pouring a glass of vodka cran. The brunette slid off the stool before making her way towards the stairs. She adjusted her top, making sure that her cleavage wasn't too exposed.

As she ascended the staircase, she swallowed at the sight of, yet another, bouncer. This time, the man scoffed, showing his disapproval immediately.

"This is a private party." He looked down at the woman who was over a foot shorter than him, a scowl set in place on his rounded face.

Beca raised an eyebrow, prepared to challenge the man, "well, you see, I-"

The bouncer rolled his eyes, "stop mumbling, do you, or do you not, have an explicit invitation to this party?"

"Sort of…" Beca rubbed her arm nervously, avoiding eye contact with the man who she knew would be able to carry her out of the club using only one arm. "I know the host, I think."

She watched as the bouncer rolled his eyes, "you don't have an invitation, go awa-"

A slender hand rest on the bouncer's shoulder, "hey, she's invited by me, via text." Beca looked up, her ocean blue eyes locking with those of emerald green and yellow, "thanks for doing your job though." The bouncer quickly nodded before moving aside, letting the petite brunette onto the upper floor. There was a separate DJ, large dance-floor and a bar serving free drinks for everyone to enjoy.

"I'm glad you could make it, I didn't think you were going to show up." The voice still held the slightest southern drawl, reminding beca of all those hours of commands she had to sit through all those years ago.

"I didn't think you'd be up here." Beca looked around, her eyes picking out some familiar faces from her TV screen.

"Touché."

Beca followed the taller woman to the bar, smiling when she noticed that she had remembered her favourite drink. It wasn't often that people remembered her preferences; she'd spent so much time in the shadows throughout her life that many people had forgotten that she existed. It warmed her heart; melting some of the ice which resided there.

When the bartender had completed pouring the drink, the small brunette took it, taking a large gulp of the mixed cocktail. "What do you do now? Continue to law school?"

Aubrey shook her head, running a hand through her hair, "I dropped out, it really wasn't what I wanted to do with my life. My dad didn't take it well, he threatened to disown me and cut me off unless I repaid him every last cent."

Beca's eyes widened, she couldn't think of anyone who would threaten to disown their child over something as ridiculous as law school, if it wasn't for you it wasn't for you, that wasn't Aubrey's fault. Not everyone can be the exact person you want them to be. "That's shit."

"I know right, you should've seen his face when I paid him."

An eyebrow was raised in the elder woman's direction, "how, I mean, you dropped out of school…" Beca slightly zoned out, choosing instead to inspect the figure before her. A white, tight-fitting dress accentuated the curves of her companion, also making her ass look magnificent. Red heels completed the look, adding colour to a graceful and sexy ensemble.

"- Hence why I'm currently sporting brown hair." Beca looked up, trying to work out the story using only the few words that she had heard and taken in, unfortunately, that wasn't very many. "What about you? Got any records out?"

"Uh," stay calm Beca, just tell the truth. "In all honesty, Bree, I'm not the DJ I hoped to be… I work at WM…"

Aubrey's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "is that a record label or?"

"Walmart." Beca gulped down the rest of her drink, then turning to the bartender, "another one please."

"That's interesting…" Despite spending two years with people Beca was certain the ex-blonde would hate, Aubrey was still extremely judgemental. Furthermore, she wasn't afraid to show it. "Well you still have a while…"

Beca nodded, finishing her drink in one go before slamming the glass back onto the bar-top, "hit me again." She rolled her eyes, looking around the place, "how did you afford this?"

A shrug, "same way I afford everything else, I get paid to be slim, so I workout and then I work. Pretty good salary." Emerald eyes looked around the upper floor, "maybe we should hang out later, catch up, among other things." The ex-captain used her thumb to push some stray hair out of her line of vision before she began walking off, her stride as strong and as commanding as ever.

Beca couldn't help but stare at her mile-long legs as she walked over to some people Beca recognised from billboards and such, "fuck, what does she do?" She pulled her phone out of her pocket, quickly Googling the ex-blonde. She had always been under a rock.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **_**How are you all? I'm good, I had two vaccinations at the exact same time earlier and my arms ache, so I'm finding it hard to type accurately.**

**Either way, I've decided that it's no fun to have Mitchsen fall in love straight away, so here's an OC to shake things up. **

* * *

The previous night had been a blur. A concoction of brown locks, vodka and lips. Three rounds and they passed out, sleeping with a chocolate-haired head pressed against a smaller, more fragile back. She first stirred at midnight, getting up to drink a glass of water and take a painkiller.

She ran a hand through her hair as she shuffled towards the apartment's kitchen, her hand taking a glass from the cabinet and a capsule from her purse. She slipped the medicine between her lips before swallowing it with the assistance of water from a 2 litre bottle.

She turned around quickly at the sound of footsteps, a semi-naked Beca making her way to the kitchen, muttering cuss words under her breath. The brunette pulled her top down, covering a pair of Superman briefs.

The older woman raised an eyebrow at her smaller, younger counterpart, "nice underwear..."

"Nice robe." Beca slid past the ex-blonde, not even paying attention to her as she took a bottle of water from the fridge. "Where's the Advil, Posen?"

"In my bag." She placed her glass in the sink, "come back to bed once you're done."

"Whatever Posen."

Aubrey frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. She walked towards the bedroom, stopping in front of a large window that overlooked the Los Angeles suburbs. Lights covered the distance between the rented apartment and the Hollywood sign. Beca didn't give a fuck, much like she didn't give them in college. She was the same Beca Mitchell. But she was positive that she wasn't the same Aubrey Posen.

* * *

Stacie folded her arms, "are you sure you want to do this? You're basically opening yourself up so much that even your parents will realise." The older woman took a deep breath, silently nodding her head. "Well, this is what you get for hiding from them. They're your best friends, or ex-best friends..."

"I'm pretty sure I know the consequences." Aubrey rolled her eyes, "I just want to see blonde in the mirror, not brown, okay?"

Stacie sighed, turning to a pair of brunettes who were seated in the corner of the room, "has she gone crazy?"

Jesse shrugged, turning to the woman beside him, "I don't know, what do you think Bonnie?"

"In all honesty, Bree, even though it's your natural colour, brown isn't you." The woman continued tweaking a track on Audacity, "I love you, babe, I really do, but you're always going to be a blonde in my eyes." She closed the laptop, standing up to grab a can of Pepsi Cola from the side. "Stace, make her blonde please, I seriously miss waking up beside that great colour."

"Yes madam," The leggy brunette rolled her eyes when she received a sharp look from the shorter woman, "Sorry, Queen Badass."

"That's better," Bonnie connected her lips with her girlfriend's, "sorry I wasn't there last night."

"It's fine, I promise, I wasn't too lonely." Aubrey smiled softly at the woman who she'd spent most of her life with. Bonnie was the woman who she'd experienced so much with, the person she called, "The love of her life". The woman whose hoodies she called hers and whose apartment she called home.

Bonnie was an anchor, Beca was an explosion waiting to happen.

Bonnie watched as her girlfriend slowly became a blonde again. Her concentration only shifted when Jesse reminded her that they had work to complete, and work to disperse between people.

There was something about Aubrey that made it work; maybe it was the remaining Southern accent. But Bonnie would never be able to pinpoint where they actually decided to become a couple; it was probably a mutual decision, but they just worked.

They were interested in the same things, they were often around at the same time and their working hours were pretty flexible which meant that they were able to relax on holiday, purely enjoying each other's company; along with some potential fans asking for the occasional autograph. They were salsa and nachos, or red wine and Camembert if you asked Aubrey.

"This track is a bit heavy, the artist doesn't understand their sound." Jesse looked at his brunette best-friend, awaiting an answer.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Bonnie waved her hand in his face, "I still feel guilty for staying at work, I shouldn't have left her partying and then getting home safely on her own."

The man shrugged, "don't be, there's so many people who would do the same thing. You're saving up, remember?"

The female brunette nodded, a smile creeping onto her face.

"I've known you two and a half years now, since you were introduced to be at that party. You're my best friend and I know you make Bree extremely happy. She'll love it."

* * *

Beca ran a hand through her hair, examining the magazines in front of her. She hadn't noticed it before, ever. But just being there, seeing those piercing green eyes over and over, she didn't realise how real it was.

_'Hollywood's Hottest Couple: Supermodel and Producer, inside their Beverly Hills address.'_

It was her.

It was her fault this had happened.

She couldn't pin the blame on anyone else because she was always there, she always had that one opportunity to ask her out.

But no; now she was dating someone deserving of her, someone who was able to actually afford the jewellery and the dresses and the perfume. Because that Bonnie person could look after her properly and make sure that she's always safe and secure.

_She owns a record label, you barely own a label machine, Beca. _

She shouldn't have been comparing herself to the person Aubrey lived with and shared her life with. There was no comparison. She hated being so pessimistic, but that was her nature. It had always been her nature, and she'd be damned if that changed now.

The number was torturing her, the white font bold against the rest of the screen. All she had to do was dial it and listen to the voice which made the rain melt away.

But the idea scared her. Only the night before had they had some of the best sex the brunette had experienced in her life, until she had gone to work. A fleeting 'goodbye' slipped from her lips before she walked out of the door, grabbing a random shirt in the meanwhile. She knew her ex-captain would be angry at her, she realised that, it was inevitable.

She pressed the button.

One.

Two.

Three rings.

"Hello?" That wasn't Aubrey's voice.

Beca's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Who was that? "Hello? I think I have the wrong number."

"Well this isn't my phone, who were you looking for?" She would seem like such an idiot if she actually admitted that she was looking for one of the top supermodels in the world.

"Um… Aubrey Posen?" Beca squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting a laugh to come through from the other end of the call.

"Oh, right okay…" In the background, Beca could hear the faint sound of a shower running, the sound growing louder as the other phone at the end of the line appeared to near it. "She's currently in the shower, what's your name?"

"Beca, Beca Mitchell, I went to college with her."

"I'm Bonnie, Bree's girlfriend."

* * *

**_Author's Note Two: _Bonnie is effectively a successful version of Beca, if you get what I mean. They're the exact same but Bonnie is Jesse's friend and partner instead of Beca, shaking things up a bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **_**I don't want to jinx anything, but I'm really happy with how easily I'm able to write these chapters. Mitchsen just clicks for me, maybe Triple Treble in the future - but let's just have the happy ending here first of all.**

**Reviews make me feel happy; so constructive or not, I'd love to hear what you all have to say about my writing, it means the world.**

* * *

Beca sighed, her eyes moving to the clock at the end of the row of checkouts. 6:55pm. Five minutes and she could leave, go to bed and research (stalk) Aubrey. She continued to subconsciously scan items through the till, her eyes fixated on the clock. Item after item passed through, the small bleep was the only thing that kept her from escaping into a dream world.

The brunette subconsciously brought the total up, "$35.98 please." She rest her head on her fist, trying not to fall asleep; she had the most boring job on the planet.

She only noticed one woman reaching for her purse, only for another, a short brunette, to stop her, "I've got this Bree, don't worry." She pushed her debit card into the card machine, humming as a pair of slender arms slid their way around her waist.

"You spoil me." Beca's head shot up from where it was lolling against her fist.

The Walmart employee clamped her eyes shut, shortly re-opening them. "Hey, Aubrey."

She could see the blonde visibly slump at the sound of her name. "Yes? Honestly this isn't a good ti- Oh, Beca, good to see you." Beca noticed her ex-captain's grip on her girlfriend tighten considerably, she was obviously aware of the events that had occurred a few days prior.

It was a juxtaposition, really. How the two women in front of her wouldn't work normally, it was abnormal for two people so different, so opinionated, to just slide into a routine that made them exceedingly happy. It was alarming really, she had spent over two hours talking to Bonnie over the phone, chatting about Aubrey to her. Well, Aubrey and Captain Aubrey - there was a considerable difference to say the least.

"How are you two?" Beca tapped her nails on the metal casing of the till, a bad habit she had moulded from her two-years-plus that she'd spent at the supermarket.

Bonnie stuck the end of her tongue out as she concentrated on typing her PIN in correctly, "great, we made the most of last night, after I'd finished on the phone to you, that's all."

"That's really good for you two, I hope things only get better." _Don't lie, Beca. _

Bonnie smiled at the younger woman as she slid her card back into her purse, "thank you, we were actually heading out to dinner later, if you wanted to come." Beca glanced at Aubrey, frowning when the blonde huffed, immediately letting go of Bonnie.

"You said it would just be us!" The blonde's voice rose an octave, a pout pasting itself onto her lips. "This whole trip was supposed to be just us."

"Until you had work."

"I can't help that, I will work whilst I still can."

Beca cleared her throat, trying to intervene the conversation. "It's no big deal, I won't come."

* * *

"Bree come on, it's just dinner." Beca awkwardly rubbed her arm whilst she waited for Bonnie and Aubrey to finish getting ready.

"No." _You might as well give up, Bon_. She thought as she glanced around the apartment; it looked a lot bigger in the light, large glass windows opening the place up. "I am not going, spend our evening with her while I get Stacie over for a girl's night. Without **you**."

"You're being unreasonable."

Aubrey emerged from her bedroom, wearing a tank top and a pair of sweatpants; her hair hanging in a loose ponytail. "I've already told you, no." Bonnie trailed after her, wearing a shirt and dark jeans. "I am here to spend time with you, not have one of my old group mates at dinner with us!"

"Bree, come on… She's dressed up and you're being a bitch!" Beca watched as the producer got more and more deflated.

"I am not coming, end of. Take Jesse for all I care, talk about some random music shit. I am going to sit here, do my nails and watch crappy tv."

"Aub-" Beca instantly shut her mouth when she received a death glare from the older woman, "sorry. We can always go out some other time…"

* * *

"She's so stressed at the moment, that's all." Beca looked across the table to Bonnie, who was sipping a glass of Jack Daniel's and Coke. "She does love you."

The more successful of the two shook her head, replacing the glass on the table before speaking, "ever since the night of the party she's been acting off, like really off. I don't even know what's wrong with her."

Beca shrugged, swirling the contents of her glass around, "maybe she's just worried, there's so many people who put you down in her profession, she's probably feeling insecure." She placed the glass back on the table, "just reassure her that she's beautiful, call her gorgeous, kiss her whenever you can because soon this opportunity will disappear and you'll forever wonder, 'what if?'," What if I actually told her before she got with you.

"You're right Becs, you totally are. What would I do without you? You're the love doctor!"

The younger brunette's eyes widened, "oh, I wouldn't say that."

Her eyes darted around the restaurant, attempting to pull any thoughts of Aubrey out of her mind. It was wrong, really wrong; she was taken, in a committed relationship. She was on top of the world, and Beca was six-feet under the crust. To think that a few years ago she was head over heels for the blonde, and now her senior appeared to hate her more than ever. Was it what had happened after the party?

Because that would fuck everything up if _someone_ found out.

"Seriously. You're a great friend, I know why Bree was in love with you all those years ago." Beca's eyes locked back on the sight of the older brunette, "she was head over heels, but when she asked for my help I offered it, I helped mend her broken heart." Beca nodded slowly, accepting her part as the cause of Aubrey's anger. "I should probably be furious with you, but because she moved on from you; I get to marry the girl who means most to me."

Beca's eyes doubled in size - was she hearing Bonnie correctly? "M-marry?"

Bonnie nodded, "hopefully, I was going to do it tonight, ask her - I mean. She's just so beautiful and funny; her eyes make my days worth living. She's so intelligent, it makes me smile everytime she calls someone out on a grammatical mistake due to her upbringing. All because those things make Aubrey, Aubrey, y'know? Like if someone put a Victoria Secret's model right there who was identical to Bree and said 'date her for $1,000,00'; I'd say no. Because that isn't the woman I fell in love with, and it isn't the woman who I will love until death do us part. She's my Aubrey, and no one will ever take that away from me."

Beca nodded, "I see where you're coming from, I think the same thing about Chloe."

"Chloe?"

"Um, yeah, my girlfriend Chloe… Two years and all that… Is it hot in here?" Beca ran a hand through her hair, still trying to process the words that had just fallen from her lips.

* * *

"She makes me want to shoot myself, literally." Stacie rolled her eyes, "she's just there with her ocean blue eyes and that ear spike which only she could pull off, and - fuck."

"Bonnie doesn't wear an ear spike."

"I fucking know that, Stace." Aubrey picked up her wine glass, gulping down the French contents. The bustier woman shook her head and poured the blonde another glass full, "she's probably with Chloe now anyway."

"I thoroughly doubt that, Chloe is probably focussed on being the best doctor she can be."

Aubrey sighed, swirling her glass, the contents rising up against the side, "I don't even know what they're doing anymore. It's been so fucking long and I just can't believe how I've treated them - I loved her, so much, and now she's a mother fucking asshole who works in the crappiest supermarket known to man - which didn't have any Malibu, if I recall."

"Jesus, please calm down, I know we nailed the holding vomit back thing, but can that apply to word vomit as well, I honestly don't want to get involved with your issues," Stacie ran a hand across her forehead, relaxing into the seat of the couch the women were sitting on, "you're dating Bonnie, you love Bonnie. She's your happily ever after, the one where you can be certain that your future children will be looked after and spoilt to pieces. Bree, I know that seeing her again has thrown you off, and that you're overall seeming extremely stressed and anxious, but it will be alright. Beca is an explosion, Bonnie is an anchor."

The blonde nodded, accepting the brunette's point.

"either way, at the end of the day, your kids will have Bonnie's eyes."

"I don't like her eyes, they're not as blue as Beca's." The words were a whisper, barely loud enough for Stacie to hear them. But she did, and they hit hard; her best friend was unsure, something the busty brunette had never experienced, if there was one person who understood Aubrey more than anyone, it was Chloe.

**[20:28] - Hey Chloe, long time no speak, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the mall tomorrow. Just you, me and Bree. If not, just let me know. Stacie x**

The reply took a few short minutes to return.

**[20:31] Chloe Beale - I'd love to; as long as I can talk to Bree about Beca, there's some things we need to touch upon, I saw her staring at magazines, she isn't taking it lightly.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **_**Long time no update. I have been so busy, I'm sorry guys. Hopefully ****this chapter makes sense to y'all.**

* * *

**Updated Today - 10:23**

**Ryan Grows a Pair;**

_Are we hearing correctly? Is Bonnie Ryan actually going to propose to long-term girlfriend Aubrey Posen? _

_Oh-em-gee! _

_I swear they are absolutely perfect together, have you even thought about their children?_

_The rumours started when the DJ and record label owner Ryan, 27, was seen at a branch of the jewelry chain 'Tiffany's'. The paps sniffed her out amongst many other people crowded in the store at the time - her hoodie gave her away (see pictures below)._

_If the pair were to get married, can you just imagine the wedding? I fight for gay rights, and they would do the LGBT community justice! _

_South Carolinian or Californian wedding? That is the question._

_**Perez x**_

_(Tagged; Aubrey Posen, Bonnie Ryan, Marriage Rumours)_

* * *

Stacie's eyes widened, "no fucking way."

"Yes way." Jesse looked to Chloe, the brunette male frowning, "I fucking hate Perez Hilton."

Chloe ran a hand through her auburn locks, "doesn't everyone?"

The trio had met up for coffee that morning, Chloe being extremely happy to see two old faces that she missed more than anything. They were now staring at the laptop that Beca had just placed onto the kitchen counter of her and Chloe's apartment.

"Well," Beca folded her arms, "we have two options."

Jesse closed the laptop while Stacie began feverishly texting.

"Those are?" Chloe looked hopefully at the brunette.

Beca swallowed, "we ask Perez fucking Hilton to remove this article because it is ridiculously idiotic to put something like it online."

"And if he doesn't?" Stacie was the one speaking now.

"We do the only thing we can do," Beca looked at her three companions, "we make sure Bree doesn't see it."

"What about Bon?" Jesse ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit, "she's the one whose proposal is potentially ruined."

"Aubrey is our priority." Chloe reopened the laptop, "this was posted an hour ago, if Beca didn't have Google Alerts set up, it could have been longer and Aubrey would've stumbled upon it. Bonnie knows that people don't leave her the hell alone, she's said it millions of times on tv and in interviews. She's like Beca, Beca would've come to terms with it, and Bonnie has now…"

"And Bree is dead-set on having privacy." Stacie added.

"Precisely!" Chloe looked at Stacie, "can you get us into their apartment?"

The busty brunette's eyes widened, "uh, of course… Why?"

Chloe sighed, "the only way Aubrey won't get a notification from her publicist is in the event of her phone not connecting to the Wi-Fi at the apartment." She tapped her nails on the counter, "does she still leave her phone at home when she goes places?"

Jesse perked up, "Bonnie puts it in the bathroom for her, apparently New York City thieves won't look in bathroom draws because there's so much shit in them."

Beca smirked, remembering her night with the blonde, "I know where there's a pair of Louboutin heels."

* * *

"You already own the perfect dress." Bonnie leant against the changing room door, her arms crossed over her chest, "can we just go home? It's only dinner with Stacie, Jesse and Chloe."

She could feel the blonde's glare through the wooden door, "I haven't seen Chloe for so long, I want to make a good impression."

"She's your best friend, Bree." Bonnie looked at the numerous bags that were already sitting at her feet, "she would be so happy even if you turned up in a bloody bin bag for heaven's sake."

"Well I can afford more than a bin bag and she knows that, she expects that."

"I think you're a little bit of a shopaholic."

"Nope," Bonnie looked up as the blonde opened the changing room door, "does this one look okay?"

"You look great in anything, can we go now?"

Aubrey scoffed and closed the door again, "you're just like Beca."

"And you're being off with me."

"That has nothing to do with this Bonnie."

The brunette pointed her finger at the door, aware of the fact that her girlfriend couldn't see her, "ha, you called me Bonnie."

"It's your name, dumbass."

"Now you're being childish." Bonnie folded her arms, "let's go home and put all of this away, I would actually like to have a chance to watch the top 50 before we have to leave."

"Go then, I don't give a shit, it's obvious you don't care." Aubrey walked out of the changing room, holding three dresses and letting a sales assistant get the rejects, "I'll buy these on your card."

"Baby come on!"

"Nope."

Bonnie sighed and followed her long-term girlfriend. Ever since they flew to Los Angeles the cracks in their relationship had begun to show. The brunette could only hope that they would begin to be fixed when she proposed and Aubrey said yes. Well, if she actually said yes, that is.

* * *

"You're taking the piss right?" Stacie watched as Beca rummaged through the closet in the master bedroom. "You really cannot smash up Aubrey's phone with a stiletto."

The brunette stood up, brandishing a 4-inch-high Christian Louboutin shoe. "Watch me Stace, just watch me."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Chloe and Jesse were staring at the login page for the apartment's Wi-Fi hub. The pair were attempting to hack in; they'd found Aubrey's email address scribbled onto a note in the kitchen and were attempting to turn off internet access for all of the couple's electrical items.

Chloe sighed, holding her head in her hands, "well the password isn't Bonnie's name…"

"Ooh!" Jesse watched as Beca and Stacie crossed the living room to the bathroom, "hey Becs."

"What?" Beca turned around, making Jesse raise an eyebrow at the heel she was holding, "no, it's not mine."

The man nodded, "what's your middle name and date of birth? Day and month."

Beca raised an eyebrow at the request, "Jennifer, 9th of August, why?"

"No reason!" Chloe hummed and typed _'Jennifer0908'_ into the password bar, then pressing enter. She smiled widely when the control panel showed on the screen, "we're in! Thanks Becs."

Beca nodded and followed Stacie into the apartment, where the taller woman was holding an iPhone device. "Here, where do you want it?"

"On the floor is fine." Beca kneeled beside the device, steadying the shoe above her head. Stacie watched on as beca repeatedly struck the phone with the shoe, smirking as the screen smashed. "Stand on it."

"Excuse me?"

"You're wearing heels, stamp on it." Stacie did as she was told, and soon the device wouldn't even turn on. Beca happily bent the flimsy device as they walked back to the kitchen, then placing the blonde's phone on the counter. "One useful phone." Sarcasm dripped from her mouth.

"Good work Becs." Jesse pointed at a small drop box on the laptop, "that's Bonnie's phone, make sure that one has no internet access at all."

Chloe nodded, "last one is the Playstation, can they access the internet through that?" She looked to Jesse.

"Bonnie can't work out how to drive in Grand Theft Auto, let alone use the internet on the thing."

Chloe nudged Beca, "sounds like you." She turned off the internet and logged out of the website, closing the website. The sound of keys sounded in the door.

Stacie tensed, "shit, they're back."

Jesse grabbed the smashed phone and threw it haphazardly into a cupboard. "Quick, spare bedroom, close the door." The quartet ran into the room and closed the door, Beca just getting inside before the door was shut in her face.

"You're so ridiculously annoying, why the hell do you even speak to me?"

"Because I'm your fian- girlfriend, Bree."

The group in hiding exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"Shit." Beca whispered, "this is a worse breach of privacy than Perez Hilton's one."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note:_ Long story short, I have been preparing for a funeral and didn't want any of the grieve flowing into this. Sorry guys.**

* * *

"This is all your fault!"

Beca ran a hand through her hair as she lied on the double bed of the guest bedroom. It had been half an hour since the four of them had run into the guest bedroom to hide; and there was no sign of them escaping anytime soon.

Chloe sighed from her spot on the floor, her head resting against the mattress, "this is ridiculous, we're meant to be meeting them at the restaurant in an hour."

Stacie shrugged, "I don't think they're getting ready anytime soon."

"Why won't you treat me like Beca did?" All four adults' ears perked up at the sudden progression of the argument.

"Am I the only one who…" Jesse looked to his friends.

Beca sighed, "we all heard it."

"Jesus Christ Bree! How do you expect me to act like you're my queen when we're hardly together anymore?" Bonnie's voice was getting louder and louder. Beca could understand her anger, her hurt; only a few years ago it was her, she was the one who had been replaced by someone similar. She wouldn't have wanted anyone else to go through that. "I love you Aubrey, you know that."

* * *

"_I love you Aubrey, you know that." Beca's arms snaked around the blonde's waist, holding her close to her. "Forget Luke, his visa runs out soon anyway." She smiled at the sound of a giggle falling from the blonde's mouth. _

_Beca held another tissue out to her co-captain, "thank you Beca, you're really good at this…"_

_The small brunette shrugged, "it's what I'm here for. I'm here for you, and for Chloe, when things get tough. I'm your anchor, right?"_

"_Surely I should be the anchor, you're as spontaneous as Bear Grylls."_

"_The difference is, I'm not going anywhere until I know that you're safe and sound." She rubbed circles over the blonde's abdomen with her index finger, "Luke's a douche, there's no one at Barden who wouldn't want you, especially with finals coming up. They'll all treat you right, treat you how you deserve."_

"_What about Beca Mitchell, would she want me?"_

* * *

"You know who else said that?"

Everyone could hear as Bonnie's hand fell against her thighs, "let me guess? Was it Beca?"

Beca sat up, her eyes fixated on the door, the one thing that stood between her and the love of her life.

"Yes." Beca's heart began beating harder and faster in her chest, her ears beginning to ring. "And she's in this city somewhere alone, she doesn't deserve that!" Beca jumped out of her skin at the sound of a door slamming. It had happened, Aubrey had gone to find _her _in Los Angeles.

It was insane, a stupid idea, she was in a perfectly great relationship with Bonnie.

"Beca," The brunette stood up from the bed, looking at the man in front of her, "there's two things: what you want, and what she wants. They're the same."

Chloe was practically jumping up and down with glee, her blue eyes shining bright, "be careful though, okay? She's big now, don't get too involved with the paparazzi."

Beca's ears tuned out, her eyes focussed on the bedroom door. She knew what she wanted, she knew what her friends wanted. But she had to talk with someone first.

"Bonnie!" Beca pulled the bedroom door open, marching her way over to the DJ who was standing dumbly, her eyes fixated on the door.

Beca walked up to her, their eyes lining up.

"I don't know if you realise what you've just done. But if you ask me, you've just thrown the best thing on this planet away. Aubrey is fucking amazing, she could trample over me and I wouldn't give a damn; I would be honoured."

She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts.

"You're a dumbass for not chasing her, I chased her for two years after she left, hoping to find her and make her mine."

Bonnie's dark blue eyes bore into Beca's deeper ones, the same dumb look etched on her face.

"She thought you'd chase her no matter what. That you loved her more than anything else on this planet." She pushed a finger into the more successful woman's chest, "you just fucked up big time." She turned around and began towards the door, turning around when she reached the oak wood, "I'm going to get her, because that's what people in love do."

The door slammed as Beca left the apartment.

"She won't get her, will she Jess?" Bonnie looked at the man.

Stacie rolled her eyes, "you don't understand who Beca is. She was walked out on when she was ten years old. She will not let the same thing happen to Aubrey." She pushed past the small DJ, "By the way, it isn't cool how you stole half of the songs Aubrey wrote in college and turned the beat up, claiming them as yours."

"You and Beca look similar and are similar. Why do you think she dated you?" Jesse walked to the door.

Chloe folded her arms and stared down the brunette woman, "don't you dare harass them again." She followed her friends out of the door, leaving a irate Bonnie behind.

"Aubrey's mine."

* * *

_Beca sprinted through the quad, her tiny feet moving as quickly as she could get them to. She breathed sharply as she fought to catch her breath upon reaching the auditorium. Chloe's text had implied that something urgent was happening, and from what she could hear, nothing of any great battle was occurring in the Bella's rehearsal space._

"_What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down… What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alr-"_

"_I didn't know you could play." Beca smirked at the noise of a slipped finger causing an E minor to ruin the flow of the music, "is there anything the mighty Aubrey Posen can't do?"_

_A sigh echoed through the room, "impress her father." _

_Beca frowned, Aubrey was such a strong person, she was invincible (except from nerves, but that wasn't her fault)._

"_You know that's not true." Beca sat beside the blonde on the piano bench, her fingers skimming along the keys. "You're amazing at everything, he's just jealous he couldn't be as amazing at your age."_

"_Stop bullshitting me."_

"_I'm not," she was telling the truth, she wasn't. She knew that Aubrey's dad loved her more than anything, she had witnessed it, but if the real-life version of Elsa could love Aubrey, so could some hard-ass businessman. "He does Bree, everyone is impressed by you."_

* * *

Beca ran a hand through her hair as she looked around the parking lot of Walmart. She had to be there somewhere, she couldn't hide forever. The brunette began on her chase again, trying to work out any signs that were obviously Aubrey.

Heel marks: no.

Scent of Coco Mademoiselle: no.

Aubrey: no.

The brunette slumped against a trash can, her neck shivering at the feeling of the cold metal against her warm skin. After several minutes of staring into darkness, Beca looked up at the noise of footsteps.

A body suck next to her, offering half of a blanket.

"Is this your calm place as well?"

Beca shrugged, "I knew you wouldn't have gone far."

"I can't leave you again."

Beca felt soft lips on hers, a feeling she had been wishing would happen again since their drunken night together. They broke apart as a car pulled into the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: I am pretty sure that this is the end of Standing In The Dark, it's short, I know, but this fanfic is being forced out at the moment, hence why it is slightly rushed. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, followed and faved, I am grateful to you all.**_

_**MAYBE, I will post an epilogue.**_

_**Thank you so much, Becky.**_

* * *

_Italics = flashback_

Normal = present

* * *

Chloe watched from the doorway as Beca placed their old friend onto the brunette's double bed. Beca had carried the blonde up the stairs and into their apartment, noting that she was lighter than she was at Barden.

"Can I get you ice for your ankle?" Beca sat on the bed and took Aubrey's leg into her lap, feeling around the blonde's ankle, "I'm pretty sure this is a sign Bree."

The older woman pulled a cushion over her face, hiding the pain that pierced her body as the brunette continued her injury assessment, "I was searching for you, can you blame me for running?"

Beca shrugged, beginning to move her fingers around the joint, attempting to ease some of the pain.

"Ice would be nice, thank you."

"I'll get it," Chloe smiled at the sight of her friends before heading for their freezer and a bag of frozen peas.

Whilst the redhead was on her mission, Aubrey used her forearms to push herself upwards, leaning against the headboard. "I have nowhere to go Beca…"

Beca wrapped her arms around the blonde who relaxed to the point where she was lying with her head in the brunette's lap. "There's plenty of apartments in L.A, you're a Vogue cover-girl, I'm sure you can afford something."

"One problem."

"What?"

"My bag is in Bonnie's rental car, and I've lost my phone…" A small - slightly dramatic - sigh escaped Aubrey's lips, reminding Beca of all the times they'd been studying together when the blonde wanted to put on a movie. "I really have nowhere to go."

Chloe sat at the foot of the bed, wrapping the peas in a tea towel before handing the bundle to their guest. After thanking the redhead, Aubrey paced the peas on her ankle. "You're welc-"

"I'll get those." Beca reached out and placed her hand over the peas, holding them in place. "You are the guest, after all. Stay as long as you need, I'll take the couch and Jesse can grab some of your stuff tomorrow after he and Bonnie go into work."

"You'd do that for me?"

The surprise in her voice saddened Beca, as if she was an abandoned teenager who was frightened, alone and lost.

"Yeah, of course, didn't Bonnie ever do things like that?" Blonde hair gently swayed side-to-side, a frown being painted on Beca's face. "She's the love of your life, you're the love of hers… I-I mean it's…"

"She went to a theater school in London, she can fucking act in public." Beca began running her fingers through the blonde locks, humming quietly. "She's like that, manipulative. She shouts and swears, it isn't a situation I want to live in." Beca nodded, willing the blonde to continue. "I don't even know why people like her music… it isn't hers… it's-it's mine."

Beca raised an eyebrow, "yours?"

"I'm proficient in 6 instruments including; drums, guitar and bass guitar, piano, violin and the flute. It kept me sane really."

"Why didn't you sing them?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't sing anymore. My job is to model, not to sing. My voice sucks now anyway."

Beca's eyebrows creased together, "I thoroughly doubt that Aubs…"

"Can we just drop the subject please Beca?"

* * *

_**6 Months Later**_

* * *

Beca's neck ached after she had slept on the couch for so long. Sitting up, the brunette glanced down at her lap, smiling at the blanket that had been thrown across her legs.

"I told you, don't fall asleep in the studio." There was a playful undertone to the voice, making Beca chuckle to herself, "but no, I don't _ever_ listen to my girlfriend."

"_I'm sorry Bree, for everything you've been through… I'm such a moron really." Beca chuckled nervously, her eyes avoiding the blonde woman across the table. _

"_Beca, where are you going with this?"_

The brunette sat up, rubbing an especially sore section of her neck, "I got drawn in again, especially with your hypnotic voice; it wasn't hard."

Aubrey sipped her coffee, watching as Beca maneuvered from the leather furniture. Once the brunette had sat up, she proceeded to throw a _Paramore _t-shirt and a pair of jeans at her. "You're welcome, _again_."

"This is why you love me," Beca jumped up and walked over to the mixing board, pressing play in order to playback the track she'd been working on the day before.

_Beca shrugged, fiddling uncomfortably with the collar of her shirt, was she the only person getting hot? Aubrey looked at the vertically-challenged DJ fondly, always loving it whenever the younger woman became flustered and the blush began to crawl up her cheeks._

"_Beca?"_

"_Oh, right, yeah…" Beca swallowed, her eyes finding the cutlery that was sitting beside her. "Um… we've been doing this for a while now, y'know? Like these dinners-"_

"_Beca, I get it."_

"That's me…" Aubrey looked at the brunette, shock clouding her emerald orbs, "Beca why is that me?"

The brunette scratched the back of her neck, "you sing in the shower, _a lot_. So, I recorded you and cleaned it up."

Aubrey picked up a CD from the table, _The Heat Of Emeralds feat. Aubrey Posen. _"Beca no one will buy this with me in it."

"So? It's not about them buying it, it's about me listening to your voice over and over." Beca plucked the CD from between two slender fingers, "plus, everyone will buy it, I spoke to your manager-dude, he thinks this is good exposure."

"_Seriously?_" Aubrey folded her arms, "_this, _is good exposure?"

"What can I say, I have a record deal now."

"_I guess what I'm trying to say is, Aubrey Posen, will you be my girlfriend?"_


	8. Epilogue

_**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for their support, it means so much to me! I'm sure I'll be back soon with another Mitchsen AU for you.**_

_**Thank you, so so much.**_

_**For the final time, enjoy this chapter of Standing in the Dark.**_

_**ReadWriteFangirl**_

* * *

**One Year Later, 26th January.**

Beca swallowed, she could practically feel her throat constricting as her nerves took over. She could feel the road beneath her feet rolling by as she stared straight ahead, trying to prevent the nerves from consuming her being.

"Here, have this." Beca looked at her fiance, the blonde holding out a bottle of water, "come on Beca."

The brunette took the bottle and muttered a quiet, "thank you," before drinking from it, her throat relishing in the liquid that slid down it. After replacing the cap on the bottle, the brunette spoke again, "I don't think I can do this Bree."

"Beca of course-" Beca shook her head. "Baby, it's one night, I know you can do it." The blonde's hand began running up and down Beca's thigh, bringing a sensation of calm to the tense muscles where the younger woman had been clenching them so hard.

Again, Beca shook her head, "it's the fucking _Grammys_, Bree, _The_ Grammy Awards. This is something I **can't **freaking mess up. This is like, _the _biggest night in music, _Beyoncé_ will be there, she's the **queen of pop**." She looked down at her outfit, a low cut black jacket that left **nothing** to imagination, and a pair of black tailored trousers.

She felt exposed.

She didn't know how celebrities could be in such revealing clothes without batting an eyelid. Even looking at her fiance, who was wearing an almost sheer, lace dress, Beca couldn't understand how people wore clothes that left little to the imagination like it were common practice.

"Deep breaths okay? It'll be fine, I promise. Just smile at the cameras, or glare, I don't mind - you look perfect whatever. Your arm around my waist, and we go in." Aubrey placed a soft kiss on the love of her life's cheek, "then, you accept your Grammy - which you'll obviously win - you talk about your passion since you were ten, we celebrate, we leave. Done."

Beca looked at the blonde, "Celebration sex?"

"Celebration sex."

Beca nodded slowly as the car stopped against the curb. Her palms were sweating and she could already tell that she would face plant the floor due to the height of her heels. She swallowed as the driver opened the door, _this was it_. She stepped out, inhaling deeply when she felt her shoe planted firmly against the tarmac.

The onslaught of flashes was expected, but that didn't stop the brunette from being surprised momentarily. She was pulled out of her trance by a hand slipped inside hers, _Aubrey_.

"You'll be amazing, I promise." Beca nodded dumbly at the whispered words as she made her way down the walkway which was backed by cardboard walls with the Grammys logo pasted all over them.

She took Aubrey's lead, smiling at the paparazzi, her hand planted firmly on the blonde's waist the whole time. When they reached the end of the flashing cameras, Beca swallowed once again, _interviewers. _

"Ah, Beca Mitchell!" Beca's head shot around to see a member of the staff moving through the crowd, "we have E! News and MTV's rep waiting to talk to you and your 'plus one'." The man looked between the pair before walking briskly to a man with pastel blue hair.

The man turned around, his square-framed glasses sitting between his two bold eyes, "hello, I'm Tyler Oakley. Big fan, of you both." He smiled widely.

"Hey, you're that dude from YouTube!" Beca received an elbow to the side from her fiance, "shit Bree." When she looked back at the blonde, she noticed that Aubrey was paying attention to Tyler.

"So, who are you wearing this evening?" He looked between the couple expectantly.

"This is an _Alex Perry_, I saw it and I just fell in love with the lace details, it was perfect." Aubrey flashed her pearly white teeth at Tyler; she knew Beca had no clue about what designer she was wearing, and the blonde hoped that the YouTuber would move on.

Tyler nodded, satisfied with the answer, "and you, Beca?" The brunette looked helplessly at her blonde love, desperately pleading that the blonde had an answer for everything.

"There wasn't any labels…" Aubrey's voice was on edge, nervous. "We tried to look, especially for you, Tyler, but they weren't there."

_This isn't fair. _Beca watched on as her fiance spoke to Tyler for the best part of five minutes. Fashion, hair, anything else that they could think of.

"I'm pretty sure that's all we have time for... It was great speaking with you both!"

"You too," Aubrey placed a delicate kiss on his cheek, making the gay man blush. "Come on baby..."

Beca let the blonde drag her into the building where the award show was being held and they quickly found their seats. Beca was _definitely _looking forward to spending the next three hours of her life drooling over the biggest names in music.

After a while of sitting absent-mindedly and clapping whenever someone received an award, Beca registered the pain of Aubrey elbowing her in the side.

"It's your category."

Beca sat up in her chair, eyes glued on the celebrity presenting the _Song of The Year _award.

"The nominees, for _Song of The Year _are; _'Love You Like The Movies' _by Beca Mitchell, featuring Aubrey Posen, _'How To Unlove You' _by Bonnie Ryan-" Her eyes widened, she couldn't win this, especially when Bonnie was nominated for the same award.

She caught sight of Bonnie sitting smugly in the front row. "The winner of _Song of The Year _goes to…" Beca could feel her heart pumping, her ears ringing, _she couldn't win_. "..._'Love You Like The Movies' _by Beca Mitchell featuring Aubrey Posen!"

Beca couldn't believe what was happening, "go! Go and get your little record player!" The brunette was unceremoniously pushed into the aisle by Aubrey. "Beca! You won." She was in autopilot, her legs moving and walking her onto the stage. She was pulled into a hug by the presenter, smiling as she took the award.

"Wow… I… Wow." She stepped up to the microphone, "I can't actually believe this, wow." She ran a hand through her hair, collecting her thoughts.

"There are so many people I need to thank, almost two years ago, I was working in Walmart, scanning items and asking for ID. I couldn't have done any of this without the help of my best friends, Chloe, Jesse and Stacie, they really made sure that I could be with the one person who made this song a reality, made this award a reality. I'm sure so many of you look at the Calvin Klein adverts and think, _what a beautiful woman._ You're right, she's absolutely stunning, and she's clever, kind and determined. She went to law school and put up with it, before following her current career choice…"

Beca looked to the second row, finding Aubrey's eyes and looking straight at her. "Aubrey is the real reason I'm here, she helps me write, she then sings the demos, and sometimes we duet, and it's fucking magical - can I say that?" The crowd erupted into laughter, "whoops? I guess. But she is the real reason this happened, that so many of your children are singing;

_I promise if you let me, I'll love you like the movies._" Beca smiled, the words falling so gently from her mouth, "this award is for my own Cinderella, my Juliet, my Angelina Jolie, no offence."

She thanked the crowd one more time before walking back to her seat, where Aubrey was standing up, waiting for her.

"I'm pretty sure you can't say 'fucking'." Beca could only shrug before Aubrey's soft lips were against hers, the blonde's arms around the brunette's neck.

_I'll grab your hand, ask you to dance_

_In the middle of the street_

_Learn to sign, cheesy lines_

_Like "Baby, you complete me."_

_And in case you forget_

_Where we've been and what we did_

_I'll write it all down, read it out loud_

_Again and again._

_I promise if you let me_

_I'll love you like the movies._

**End.**


End file.
